White flower
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Something didn't feel right, something was wrong. Those cold fingers those lips, that voice. Something was very wrong. Vague summary caused I don't wanna give too much away. Warning for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Graphic yaoi, you know the drill.**

**A/N: I got some good reviews for my last one so, I decided to give this whole M-rated graphic yoai thing another try, after all practice makes perfect. However this does have a storyline so its not totally pointless smut. I don't want to give anything away cause I wanna see what you think. **

**Please excuse faulty spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, like at ALL.**

Neji sat up on the bed. He instantly regretted that decision as a sharp pain started throbbing in his head, making him shut his eyes and fall back on the pillow beneath him. The byakugan user's entire body felt stiff and sore, as if he had been training for days without rest. Unfortunately, he had no idea as to what he had been doing to cause him this much pain. As he tried to remember the previous days events he came up completely blank.

He opened his eyes and started to look around. Neji wasn't in his room or anywhere near the hyuuga compound, in fact after taking in his surroundings he realised that he was in Lee's room...

Right! He went over to Lee's after training the previous night and judging by his clothing or rather lack thereof, that must be why he felt so exhausted.

But that didn't make sense.

Sure the taijutsu specialist could tire him out in one night as much as hours of training with uncle Hiashi could, but that didn't explain why his whole body was in so much pain. Sex with Lee was rigorous, exciting and actually very draining. But its never been painful...well at least not this painful. Even if that was the reason for his sore body, sex didn't explain why his head felt like it was being stabbed with a knife from the inside.

Did he have a hangover?

No, Neji made it his policy not to drink when spending time with Lee. The last thing he remembers is pushing Lee into the mattress before taking his shirt off and then-

And then nothing. What on earth happened, why couldn't he remember anything? Why was his whole body aching so much? And why was Lee sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his legs up against his chest, staring at Neji like the pale eyed man was about to spontaneously combust any second now.

"Lee..." Said pale eyed man sat up, slowly this time clutching his sore head as he stared at the raven in the corner near the door.

Lee bit his lip, watching the other carefully. His hair was a complete mess, he was wearing nothing but an oversized blue t-shirt and he had hickeys dotted over every inch of skin that Neji could see from his position.

So they did get up to something last night, but why couldn't he remember.

"N-Neji-kun," Lee briefly lowered his head staring at the floor before lifting it to lock gazes with the man on the bed, "Are you feeling... Alright?"

"No, I'm actually in quite a bit of pain. What happened last night?"

"You do not remember?" The taijutsu specialist said softly although it seemed more like he was talking to himself.

"No, I don't."Lee's expression fell like Neji was confirming a fear that he didn't want to be true. He stared down at the carpeted floor pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Neji slowly got off the bed, his pain stricken body protesting with every move he made. He walked over to the man in the corner, flopping down in front of him he noticed a furious blush on the others face.

"Lee, what happened?"

Nothing. The pale eyed man frowned and lifted Lee's head to look at him. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I...I am not sure." Lee said softly, only he wasn't looking at Neji when he said it. Neji turned his head in the direction that Lee was staring and noticed what looked like a white piece of porcelain in the shape of a flower lying just a few feet away.

"Where did you get that?" Neji asked eyes narrowed in thought.

"I-" the raven cut himself short, his blush going just a little bit darker, he tried to pull out of the others grip but it tightened just as he was about to move.

"Lee," Neji started staring down at Lee with intense eyes that seemed to glow with concern. "Where did you get that?"

Lee looked up into Neji's eyes and gulped before taking a deep breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early morning rays of sunshine streamed through the open window beside Lee's bed. The sound of chirping birds filled the air announcing the new day. A pleasantly cool breeze blew through the leaves of nearby tree's, carrying with it the sweet smell of fresh spring blossoms. Everything around the raven haired man just screamed joy with youthful exuberance, everything except for Lee.

The taijutsu master lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with an absorbed look on his face. He had another dream again. It was the same dream he's been having for the past three weeks, yet this dream seemed to change every time he had it.

It always had the same man, in the same place every single time. And like every time this man would ask him questions, but these questions seemed to change with every dream. They were never unpleasant though, Lee would often find himself smiling as he woke up, a lingering comment the white haired man made in his dream still drifting through his mind. The man was very intelligent, strong and handsome, yet he always seemed so sad it made the ravens heart ache just at the thought of it.

The bed shifted as Lee turned to his side, reaching in a drawer beside the bed. After feeling around for a while he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small white object, lying on his back to examine the thing properly he held it up against the light.

Lee found the piece after the fight with Kimimaro, just before Gaara had suggested that they get going and report back to the village. It was small and glowed like porcelain. When Lee took a closer look, he realised that it was a piece of bone in the shape of a flower. Seeing as how he found it near the bone forest sprouting out from the ground, it wasn't hard to figure out that the object came from Kimimaro.

Lee wanted to put it back, he really did. But the thing was so beautiful it would have been a shame to just leave it there to wither away. So he put it in his weapons pouch and made his way home.

Somewhere along the line, Lee had put it in a box and forgotten all about the pretty little thing. It wasn't until a few weeks ago after Neji left for Kirigakure for a mission, that the taijutsu master rediscovered it after deciding to do some much needed spring cleaning. He opened the box finding lots of other trinkets inside, when he started rummaging through the container he gave a brief yelp of pain when something cut his finger. Gently pulling out the object to avoid any further injuries Lee found the bone flower, one of the white petals was stained with a crimson drop of his own blood.

He held it in his hand trying to decide what to do with it when he suddenly felt light headed, collapsed to the floor and passed out.

That's when the dreams started. At first they seemed harmless and Lee thought that they would stop eventually on their own. However the dreams did the opposite and started getting longer, more frequent, more intense.

Lee blushed when he thought about the last one. The white haired male had actually tried to kiss him this time. They were sitting near the bone forrest like they were in every dream when the man asked about Lee and Neji's relationship. The raven told him about Neji and talked about him quite a lot so the first few questions didn't seem too odd. That is until he started asking about the more...intimate aspects of their relationship that the man seemed to be very curious about.

Lee remembered stuttering and rambling quite a bit, as he answered question after intruding question. Until the pale man finally asked if he could give Lee a kiss, making the ravens eyes go wide and his breath hitch. He remembers stumbling back and slamming against a tree as the man started inching closer taking his shocked silence as permission. Fortunately Lee didn't realise that he was holding his breath and woke up gasping.

The raven put the flower back in the drawer and lay back in his bed. This was all very weird, he'd often debated whether or not to tell anyone about his dreams. But they weren't hurting anyone and certainly didn't get in the way of his sleep, so he figured that they were harmless plus it was kind off interesting. The white haired man was always very kind and thoughtful and Lee has learnt a lot about him.

The raven chuckled softly as he stretched his arms out over his head and got out of bed.

Today he would be meeting up with his old squad from team Gai to catch up on old times and train a bit, since they were now jonin they hadn't seen each other in a while at least not in a social environment. He was really going to go catch up with Ten Ten and his beloved Gai-sensei, seeing as how he and Neji had been dating since after the war and have seen each other almost every day.

Lee smiled. Today should be a very good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door was slammed with such force that it swung open before shutting again. Two figures went stumbling through the small apartment, loud gasps and moans following them as they went along.

Lee wrapped his legs around Neji's waste, tangling his fingers in brunette locks he struggled for air as the other plundered his mouth.

'Well this is unexpected.' Lee thought as they made their way to his bedroom where Neji dropped him on the bed. The raven gasped finally getting the chance to breathe properly, but the pause was short lived. For no sooner had Lee hit the mattress, before his mouth was reclaimed.

This certainly wasn't how he was planning on spending the night. Lee met with Neji, Gai-sensei and Ten Ten that afternoon and the taijutsu specialist was overjoyed to see his old squad together again. They talked and trained till sunset when Ten Ten suggested that they meet later for dinner at a restaurant that night.

Unfortunately for Lee, Neji already had other plans for that night. The raven haired jonin had barely made it out the door before he was jumped by a pale eyed blur, dragging him back into his home and removing his spandex outfit with alarming speed.

"Neji-kun... We are going- going to be...late." Lee bit his lip desperately trying to suppress a particularly loud moan that was trying to escape. Of course he failed miserably.

Neji roughly traced his tongue around the ravens left nipple, earning said loud moan. "Lee, I haven't seen you in three weeks." Neji spoke against the others skin and grazed his teeth on the nub beneath his mouth, "You can see Gai and Ten Ten some other time."

Lee groaned, there was no arguing with Neji when he used that tone.

"Besides, it seems like you've missed me just as much as I've missed you."

Calloused and scarred hands gripped at the sheets beneath him while cold hands moved across his skin. It really wasn't fair that the Hyuuga could turn him into mush with a whisper and a touch.

"Where is it?" Lee shivered as Neji whispered in his ear while slipping off the last piece of clothing that Lee was wearing.

"In the drawer." He wanted to point, but the his body seemed to be ignoring him and chose to bend and twist under the Hyuuga's ministrations.

Neji smirked and leaned back to reach in the drawer beside the bed. Lee tried to move inadvertedly brushing his knee against the others clothed erection. Neji paused and gave a throaty moan, the loss of focus somehow made his arm react violently and the drawer he was reaching for was ripped from its wooden frame spilling its contents out onto the floor.

Meanwhile, a small white object had bounced on the carpet, landed on the other side of the room and was now glowing brightly.

The pale man dropped the wooden container and swooped down for a rough kiss. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Lee blushed a dark pink earning a smile from the other. Neji climbed off the bed and started searching through the items on the floor until he found a small jar and picked it up. Lee watched as Neji climbed onto the bed and placed the jar beside him. The Hyuuga quickly tugged off his own shirt and then,

He stopped.

"Neji-kun?" Lee asked after a few moments of silence. The Hyuuga said nothing, instead he got off of the bed and walked towards a mirror hanging on a wall nearby.

"Is there something wrong?" He was getting worried, this wasn't normal.

Still nothing. The pale man just seemed to stand there in front of the reflective glass not saying a word. He leaned forward touching his face and turning his head from side to side. It looked like he was examining a face that he had never seen before.

Lee got off the bed and made his way towards the Hyuuga, feeling a little uncomfortable in his state of undress.

"Neji-kun," he paused then reached over to grip the others shoulder when he didn't respond. "What is wrong?"

Neji slowly turned around and stared at the raven in front of him still not saying a word. Lee began to panic. "What is going on? Are you alright? Have I done something wrong? Why are you not saying anything? Have I forgot-"

He was cut off as the pale eyed man gently took his hand and led him to the bed. Lee sat down beside him still feeling very unsure of himself, he was about to ask Neji if he was alright when his jaw was cupped gently and he was pulled into a kiss.

The taijutsu specialist was very confused, but didn't protest against the movement and allowed himself to be pushed into the mattress while the other climbed on top of him and straddled his waist.

Lee let himself relax and gave into the man above him, but something didn't feel right.

The kiss was slow and deep which wasn't really strange, what was strange was the fact that it felt different. Somehow it didn't feel like Neji and Lee had to keep opening his eyes to remind himself of who was above him.

But that's not right.

Even the man's hands felt different. They were Neji's hands, smooth and deceptively strong yet somehow as pale hands drifted across his chest it didn't feel quite the same. If Lee didn't have his eyes open, he'd swear that this wasn't Neji at all.

The brunette pulled away and took a moment to stare down at the raven with a strange look on his face.

"Neji-kun?" Silence yet again.

The brunette said nothing and leaned down to start sucking and licking at the ravens neck, pulling unwilling soft moans from the other.

"You taste like cinnamon."

Lee furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That didn't sound like Neji, sure his voice was the same but something was off. "Nej-Ah!" The pale eyed man bit down just as Lee spoke, before he licked the wound.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Do you remember, Lee?" The pale eyed man asked as he left a trail of kisses across Lee's chest making his way down to the ravens hips and up again.

"Remember?" The raven shivered under the unfamiliar tongue that was now tracing around his right nipple going agonizingly slow. "Remember what?"

Neji pulled back, lifted his hand and stroked through Lee's hair. The pale eyed man lay on his side beside Lee staring thoughtfully into his eyes.

The taijutsu master was extremely confused, nothing made sense. His eyes locked onto the ones that were staring into his and suddenly...suddenly he felt awful. Neji looked so sad, his eyes looked so empty and mournful that it made Lee's heart ache. It felt so painful it made Lee want to wrap his arms around him and never let go. Actually, as horrible as that ache felt, it was a familiar kind of pain. One he's felt before, but he had no idea as to where he'd-

Dark eyes went wide, "Ki-Kimimaro."

Neji smiled softly and stroked Lee's cheek he leaned forward, nuzzling the ravens neck.

"Hello Lee."

**A/N: So what do you think? This is a two part story but I wanna get your opinion before I post the rest of it, which is already finished. But if you hate it I'll spare you and immediately stop.**

**Please review.**

**Suggestions appreciated. But if you must flame, flame kindly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O.K so here's part two of white flower. Loving the reviews by the way although I'm a little worried about this chapter, so when you flame please be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

"Hello Lee."

Lee froze and pure unadulterated shock shot through his veins. "It it it it. It can't be!"

It can't be. How could it!?

How could this be Kimimaro. Kimimaro is dead, Lee saw it with his own two eyes. It's not possible!

"It feels different." The pale man said letting one of his hands drift over Lee's chest with his head still in the raven's neck, "Touching you like this, the last time I touched you we were fighting. Your skin doesn't quite feel like how I remember."

Lee wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, he was still trying to rationalise the situation. The taijutsu master quickly thought back to all the advice and lesson's Gai sensei had given him. But none of them were relevant.

Was he a ghost?

Ghosts aren't real, are they? The closest thing to a ghost that Lee has ever seen was an edo-tensei. There was a simple and reasonable explanation for those. But this, this didn't make any sense. It could have been a body possession jutsu like the ones the Yamanaka's use, but Kimimaro was dead so that couldn't be it.

The raven took a deep breath, the best way to find out something is to simply ask. "How is this possible?" His voice came out very quiet and soft and yet still clearly audible.

By now the brunette had moved and his mouth was working on Lee's chest, leaving soft kisses over his skin. "Lord Orochimaru taught me a technique that preserves ones chakra in an immobile object," he nipped at the skin on Lee's collarbone, tasting the taijutsu specialist along the way. "When your blood got on the flower, the bonds were released and my chakra was sealed inside of you."

Lee's breath hitched as the pale man worked on him, his body writhing in pleasure pulling throaty moans that he tried to suppress. The raven tried to absorb what he was saying and things made a lot more sense this way. Lee liked learning new things and almost smiled at the fact that he now understood and he probably would have.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had someone else's chakra sealed inside of him and this chakra had somehow gained possession over Neji's body. Which led to another question Lee had.

"Why. Why are-argh-nnh, you doing this?" Lee couldn't help but moan and whimper. Kimimaro was sucking on a particularly soft spot just below his ear while his hands started travelling down towards the raven's surprisingly resilient erection. Which had somehow managed not to wan in the least despite the shocking developments.

Warm breath brushed against Lee's ear, "I want you."

Lee shivered. The whisper was accompanied by a hot damp tongue tracing along the shell, down his jaw before stopping on his chin just below Lee's lips. "I don't know why. All I've ever wanted was to full fill my purpose and protect Lord Orochimaru's ambition."

"But," He paused and pulled back. He undid Neji's pants and slid them off kicking the material off along with his shoes before climbing back over Lee. Who lay there silently watching, it seemed he wasn't quite over the shock of what was happening.

Kimimaro leaned down, his lips lightly grazing over Lee's as he spoke, "I could feel the energy you were giving off while he was touching you. I could feel your desire," he gave Lee a kiss and gently bit his bottom lip, making the raven open his mouth slightly.

"And I could feel his lust," the pale man slipped his tongue into Lee's mouth forcing it open just a little bit more. "Now," he licked the edge of the others lips slowly tracing along the inside.

"Right now all I want is you." Kimimaro plunged into the ravens mouth, sliding his tongue against Lee's. The pale man pushed his legs apart and settled himself in between. Then lifted Lee's legs up and placed them over his thighs, leaving his feet to dangle at his sides.

Lee didn't move, just let himself be positioned like a doll. Despite his clearly shocked state, Lee could feel everything the pale man was doing to him. And it felt really, really good.

Kimimaro's words weren't helping the situation either.

On one hand he was flattered that someone actually wanted him that way. The only one who's ever expressed something like that towards him was Neji. Although he loved the Hyuuga with all his heart, he was still a little self-conscious so hearing this from someone else made him feel just a little bit warm inside.

On the other hand it scared him to think that someone else was controlling Neji's body. What does this mean anyway? Does it qualify as cheating? It was Neji's body, but Neji wasn't the one in control of it.

Kimimaro was.

The Hyuuga had many issues, issues that he willingly agreed to work on. However one problem that the pale eyed man still had and stubbornly held onto was his possessive habits.

Lee still remembers the day that Neji threatened Kiba after the ninken-ninja started touching Lee a little too often for his comfort. Yes, Hyuuga Neji doesn't like it when other people touch his things.

How would Neji react once he found out? It was still his hands touching Lee, his arms, his chest. His tongue licking and stroking his. Still it wasn't Neji doing these things, it was Kimimaro.

"Sto-stop." Lee tried only succeeding in letting out a throaty moan. He tried to gather what little of his brain he had left and pulled together his strength to push the pale man away. "Kimimaro-san, please stop!"

Kimimaro paused and stared down at Lee who still had his arms against his chest to try and keep him away. "Why?"

"This is. This is not right! We cannot do this!" Lee said with all the conviction in the world.

"Why not?"

Lee took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves, "I can not. This is wrong," the taijutsu specialist thought for a moment and spoke carefully. Just because the situation was extremely confusing does not mean he can forget his manners.

"Neji is my most special person and you... I am sorry but, I do not feel comfortable doing this." Lee pushed the pale man off and got off of the bed in an effort to get some distance between himself and this insane situation. He was walking towards the door when two arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms down in a tight embrace.

Suddenly Lee remembered that he was still completely naked and he realised that he was completely naked with someone other than Neji touching him. The ravens face went a spectacular shade of red.

"You love him?" Kimimaro asked breathing against Lee's ear making him shiver.

"Yes." Lee said with a shaky voice as his mind scattered. As much as he'd like to, his body refused to try and break the hold the other had on him. It felt like there was a force preventing him from fighting off Kimimaro. A side effect of his chakra perhaps?

"What does it feel like?" Pale hands drifted over Lee's sides making him melt. For some reason Kimimaro's touches were affecting him more than Neji's would. His skin felt extremely sensitive and every stroke of skin sent a shot of arousal through his body.

The taijutsu specialist moaned letting his head fall back on Kimimaro's shoulder.

"Lee." Kimimaro whispered trailing kisses on the side of Lee's neck.

"Yes?" Lee's head was reeling and suddenly the room temperature started to rise.

"What does it feel like, to love someone?"

As soon as he managed to register that question, Lee regained some brain function. 'What a horrible question to have to ask!' Has Kimimaro never been in love? Has no one ever loved him? The thought alone made Lee extremely upset, made him feel sorry for the young man despite the awkward situation they were now in.

Lee turned to face him, intending to give the other a heart felt speech on the beauty and youthful power of love. To explain what drives the flames of passion that burn in one's heart, but when he looked up into those pale eyes he froze. Even with Neji's face, Lee could still see all Kimimaro's pain. All the hardships he's been through.

Lee knew about Kimimaro's past. About the prison that he was kept in since he was a child, his years of isolation caused by people who feared him. The battle with the Mist which left him truly alone and without a purpose. Then of course there was Orochimaru, who had somehow managed to brain wash Kimimaro into his command to the point where he finally sacrificed himself to protect the ideals of the evil man.

Could he explain love to a torn soul like Kimimaro, would he be able to understand? Would an explanation really be able to do the emotion justice?

"Love is..." Lee looked down and furrowed his eyebrows in thought, no longer sure of what to say. Did he even know how to explain love? After a few moments of silence he looked back up and made a decision. There was no real way of explaining love, its not something that can be done with words.

To understand love one has to see it, feel it really experience it. Unfortunately that's something that takes time, time that Lee didn't have right now. So to help him he decided to show Kimimaro what he wanted to say.

"I will show you." He said softly feeling the blush on his face grow a bit darker. Lee gently took Kimimaro's face in his hands, trying to ignore the fact that he had taken possession of Neji's body and that Neji would probably be very upset once he found out what happened.

Lee leaned forward and gave Kimimaro a gentle kiss. He then pulled Kimimaro closer to deepen it, pouring as much emotion into it as he could. Its was filled with love and all the passion he had. A kiss was all he thought he would give. That's all he was planning to do, one kiss. Not enough to really explain it but enough to give him a general idea, right?

He felt Kimimaro wrap his arms around his waist, pulling Lee flush against his body and return the kiss with almost frantic desperation. That feeling came back again. That feeling where Lee's skin felt sensitive and every single touch made his body scream with want. He was also reminded of their lack of clothing, as his erection rubbed against Kimimaro's creating a fantastic sensation of friction making Lee's body grind up against him a little more without his permission.

Both men moaned and Lee knew that if this didn't stop soon, things would go further than he had intended them to go and he didn't know if he would want them to stop once they did.

Lee felt the cool touch of the wall on his back, he didn't even notice that they were moving but apparently they were. The need for air came and they broke apart with both of them panting heavily.

"I... I am not sure if that answers your question but-" the raven didn't have a chance to finish as Kimimaro reclaimed his mouth, pushing Lee into the wall with a painful amount of force. Lee whimpered at the pain, he wrapped his arms around Kimimaro's back surprised at just how arousing that felt.

Kimimaro's hand slid down the side of his body and rested on Lee's hip, before trailing down to brush over Lee's member. The faint touch made the ravens head spin, Kimimaro released his mouth to start kissing his neck while his hand curled around Lee's cock and started stroking.

Lee threw his head back, simultaneously connecting painfully with the wall behind him. With that the raven knew that he had passed the point of no return.

Kimimaro pulled back just a bit watching in fascination as Lee's face contorted into an expression of pleasure. Lee's eyes were closed, his face was flushed and his lips were slightly parted as he stroked him slowly. Bringing his other hand to his mouth the pale man coated the digits with as much saliva as he could before pulling the fingers from his mouth.

Kimimaro dragged the thumb of his other hand over slit of Lee's cock making the raven give a strangled cry and dig his finger nails into his back.

Kimimaro gave a deep groan at the feeling of the nails biting through his skin. He caught Lee's lips in a searing kiss letting his other hand drift down towards the raven's entrance, he traced the opening with his finger making Lee gasp.

"I've never done this before," Kimimaro whispered before placing a kiss on Lee's forehead which was covered with sweat slicked hair. "But I have an overall idea based on your memories."

'Wait! Kimimaro's a virgin?!' Lee's eyes snapped open. This was already so wrong on so many different levels, now he's a virgin. The universe just really wasn't giving him a break today was it.

"M-maybe... we should slow down. This must be uncomfortable for yo-AHH!" Kimimaro pushed a finger into Lee effectively shutting the raven up and turning him into a pile of mush, he thrust the finger slowly into Lee waiting for him to relax before inserting another and scissoring them.

So maybe he wasn't uncomfortable.

"Ah..." Lee breathed tightening his grip on the other, he leaned his head back against the wall breathing heavily. The fingers moving inside stretched the ring of muscle's, sending sparks of sharp pain through him making him flinch and shut his eyes.

The pain was a more intense than usual. His skin was still really sensitive and he was starting to feel overheated. Strangely enough the heat wasn't uncomfortable, it actually felt good and helped distract him from the pain of being stretched.

"Are you alright?" Kimimaro's voice said softly, Lee kept his eyes shut and nodded quickly. Kimimaro kissed Lee again and pulled his fingers out, lifting the raven up and wrapping his legs around his waist. He lifted the raven up positioning his cock at Lee's hole.

Lee took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. Although he and Neji have done this lots of times, something told him that this time it would hurt a lot more than usual.

"Lee..." Kimimaro whispered as he lowered Lee down onto his cock thrusting into the ravens entrance making him arc his back and throw his head back against the wall. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and a thin trail of saliva streamed down from the corner of his mouth.

The intruding member felt like it was stretching Lee to his limit, he vaguely remembered the tiny jar that Neji was looking for earlier and cursed himself for forgetting it on the bed. Kimimaro slumped forward resting his weight on Lee, who was pressed up against the wall. The pale man's breathing was harsh and his hands were gripping Lee's thighs tightly.

They stayed like that for a few moments with Lee trying to adjust to the intrusion and Kimimaro using all his restraint to wait.

What followed next happened in complete silence.

Kimimaro moved, thrusting up slowly into the raven lifting him up slightly by his thighs before lowering him to meet his movements.

For his part Lee was in pleasure filled agony. Everything felt so intense, he started losing himself in the feeling. This was so different from how it usually was. Why was it so different?

The taijutsu master unwrapped his arms from Kimimaro's shoulders and brought them up to the pale man's face. Lee pulled him into a kiss, trying to remind himself of the reality of what was going on.

Still quiet, not a single sound.

Why was it so quiet, it was like the entire world was robbed from any and all sound. All Lee could hear was Kimimaro's breathing, and even that was just barely audible.

The pale man pulled away from the kiss and buried his head in the crook of Lee's neck as he kept the slow steady thrusts going.

Lee gasped when Kimimaro finally hit his prostate. At least he thinks he gasped, everything was still so quiet.

Lee placed his hands on the pale mans shoulders and pushed himself up, before bringing himself down again meeting Kimimaro thrust for thrust.

Pleasure ripped through Lee's body like never before, the pain was gone and the new found sensitivity making everything feel... so good. He felt the urge to scream, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out except for a strangled gasp.

It was torture. Every moan, scream and shout his body was aching to make, simply refused to leave his throat.

Kimimaro started moving faster and harsh breaths started fanning out against Lee's chest. The raven felt heat coil up inside him, he was so close, he felt like he was about to explode.

After one more hard thrust, Lee came and this time sound returned as he threw his head back with an earth shattering scream. His orgasm seemed to last forever and Lee was still on the high when he heard Kimimaro whisper his name.

The raven willed his eyes to open and stared into emerald green eyes glazed over in passion, with white hair plastered to the pale mans forehead.

'Green eyes and white hair?!'

Lee felt his heart stop and his eyes go wide. Shock edging around his pleasure induced daze, but the moment was short lived as Kimimaro came and Lee felt his insides fill with sudden heat.

His eyes snapped shut and he wrapped his arms around the pale man's shoulders. Kimimaro groaned and slumped against the wall with Lee in-between, just like before. Heavy breathing echoed through the small room and Kimimaro sank down to the floor taking Lee with him. Laying on the carpeted floor, he pulled out of the raven and gently started stroking through his hair.

"Are you alright?"

Lee opened his eyes, lids feeling heavy and sore. He saw Neji's familiar face and pale eyes, eyes filled with pain although this time there seemed to be something else added to those eyes this time.

"I'm fine." Lee whispered letting his eyes drift shut. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and carried a small distance before the feeling of soft cotton sheets fell over him and two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Lee."

"hmm." Lee mumbled sleep slowly starting to take him.

"Will you keep me, keep me with you forever?"

By now the raven was half asleep, but he still heard the question clearly. Kimimaro wasn't a bad person, he just got mixed up with some very bad people. And even though the man was technically dead it didn't mean that he should be treated as such.

His life might have been a disaster, but maybe... maybe Lee could make his afterlife better.

Lee nodded, moving back into the pale mans chest and gripping the arms that were wrapped around him even closer.

**A/N: The sex scene feels so, I dunno its not how I wanted it to come out. Guess I still need a lot of work. **

**So just tell me what you guys think. I decided to do one more chapter, this will be Neji's reaction and Lee's reaction to the whole night and the promise he made to Kimimaro.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter hope you like it.**

**Apologies OOCness, spelling grammar etc.**

**Disclaimer: see chapters one and two**

Soft pacing could be heard from the young prodigy's room.

Neji couldn't sleep. It was close to eleven o'clock at night by now and the Hyuuga is usually in bed by nine-thirty.

When he got back from Lee's earlier that day he locked himself in his room and refused to see anyone, he didn't even leave to go get something to eat. Just stayed there thinking. Thinking about everything and nothing.

What was he supposed to do? What happened was... Was unthinkable, what happened to his Lee.

Could he even still call him _his _Lee, after everything that's happened?

Kami knows that Neji love's Lee, love's him more than the Hyuuga can sometimes bare. But could he really overlook this, overlook what happened like nothing had changed and just move on?

How could he?

This situation was insane absolutely ludicrous. Impossible even, like fate had stepped in and decided to ruin Neji's life like it has so many times.

Its times like these when Neji believes that destiny hates him, like its trying to punish him for some heinous crime he committed in a past life.

The Hyuuga sat down on his bed and thought back to what happened like he's done so many times already.

Lee told him what happened. The night before, with him.

Told him about the supposed technique that got Lee into this mess. Lee told him what he did... What he let Kimimaro do.

If the raven had said that he didn't know, that he was unaware of Kimimaro's presence he would have easily forgiven him without even a second thought.

But he knew.

He knew, he could've stopped at anytime but he didn't. Could he really forgive that?

Neji buried his head in his hands elbows braced on his knees.

Yes, he could and he did. But when the Hyuuga suggested that they go to Lady Tsunade, to see if they could somehow rid themselves of Kimimaro's presence, Lee refused.

He refused and said that he had made the other a promise. A promise that he would keep him, even after everything that had happened.

The taijutsu specialist said that he couldn't abandon Kimimaro, kept going on and on about his past and all his pain.

Its just like Lee to make a promise like that and try to keep it against all odds. Just like him to take on the pain of others without a second thought of to the repercussions.

It's one of the reasons that Neji love's Lee.

But he couldn't accept that.

Neji love's Lee, he would defy the village to protect Lee but he couldn't accept that.

Lee was basically asking him to share. And as childish as it sounds, Neji couldn't do that. He loves Lee too much.

Its either all of Lee or none of him.

So that's what Neji said.

And like always Lee didn't fail to surprise him.

His exact words were...

_"I can not do that Neji-kun, I love you but I can not break this promise. I understand if you choose to end our relationship, but it would be against everything I stand for to abandon him." _

And that's when he left, Neji picked up his things and left. Left the man that he loves wearing an over sized blue t-shirt, in the corner of his bedroom with his knees pulled up against his chest.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga looked up from the floor and saw his uncle standing in the door. Neji quickly stood up to face him ignoring the slight stinging in his eyes, concern flashed in Hiashi's expression before it was replaced by a his usual stoic look.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"You missed training this afternoon." The Hyuuga leader said taking a few steps into the room.

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to speak, "My apologies, I was distracted."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "By what?"

"Nothing important." Neji bowed his head as he spoke, "Forgive me it won't happen again."

"Since-"

Neji looked back up at his uncle to see the older man struggling with his words before he finally spoke.

"You are aware that I've never approved of your relationship with that, Lee boy."

That much was true, Neji remembers the day Hiashi found out about him and Lee.

It wasn't pretty.

"But you've been... Since you started you're relationship you've been happier than I've seen you since you're father passed. Today is the first time that I've seen you like this, did something happen?"

Neji looked away from his uncle, the stinging in his eyes getting a bit worse.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Pale eyes snapped up to look at the older man, there was a moment where he looked very awkward like he was about to do something he really didn't want to, although it was barely noticeable under his stoic gaze.

"I don't know what happened and I'm still uncomfortable with this situation. But if he makes you happy, then I will accept him."

Neji's eyes went wide and tears slipped down his cheeks, "Thank you, sir."

Hiashi said nothing just nodded and turned to walk away.

If the lump in his throat hadn't returned, Neji probably would have laughed. Of all the times for Hiashi to finally accept their relationship it had to be now.

Now when it was too late, now that he ended things with Lee.

"You're a fool."

His head snapped up, "Sir?" Hiashi's voice sounded so odd. It was his voice but something was off.

The Hyuuga elder was facing him now his posture as perfect as its ever been, however something had changed. "You're a fool. He loves you and yet you chose to leave him."

Neji took a step back, "Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi stepped forward, "If I had him the way you do, I'd never let him go."

Neji was confused. What was he talking about, how could his uncle possibly know about that and why did he seem so-

_"He still looked like you and even had your voice but something was different. I could tell something was wrong."_

That what Lee said about-

Neji tensed, his fists clenched by his sides. "Kimimaro."

"What have you done to Hiashi-sama?"

"Nothing," Kimimaro started folding his arms over his chest, "you have a bond with Lee, therefore I have a bond with you. I'm just borrowing this body to speak with you. He will be fine."

Neji's heartbeat increased. Here he was, the man that caused this entire mess. The Hyuuga wanted to hurt him, break him. Make him feel the pain that he was feeling right now, but he couldn't.

"You hurt him and then left." Kimimaro said simply keeping Neji in his steady gaze.

Neji flinched, "Isn't that what you wanted, you have him to yourself now."

"My intention's were not to see him hurt."

"Then what were your intentions?!" The Hyuuga snapped anger flaring up momentarily.

The man was quiet for a long time and Neji felt himself losing his patience, "Do you love him, Hyuuga?"

Neji swallowed thickly, but said nothing.

"Obviously not."

Pale eyes narrowed in a glare and Neji fought to restrain himself. "How dare you!"

"Do you know where Lee is right now?" Kimimaro started, "He's right where you left him. He hasn't moved an inch."

The Hyuuga winced feeling a sharp tug in his chest. Neji's never had much of an imagination, but right now he could picture it all clearly. Lee sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest, nose red and eyes puffy from crying.

Neji felt his heart break.

"The bond I have with Lee let's me feel everything he does. I don't think I've ever felt that much pain before."

Neji looked away, trying to will away the ache in his chest. Kimimaro gave a heavy sigh, "My intentions were never to hurt Lee, only to feel what he feels. He thinks so highly of you, loves you with every fibre of his being. I wanted to know what it feels like to be loved by someone so completely devoted. That's why I'm surprised you gave up so easily. If Lee thought of me that way, I'd never let him go."

"I-" the Hyuuga stopped himself. What was he supposed to say?

"If you love Lee half as much as he loves you, I suggest you do something. Before you lose him."

Neji's head snapped up and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the others eyes slid shut and the man collapsed.

Neji rushed over to find the man unconscious, Kimimaro must be gone.

He lifted his uncle up off the ground and carried him the short distance to his bed. Hopefully he won't be in as much pain as Neji was when he woke up.

Neji sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed.

What should he do?

There was no arguing with Lee when he'd made his mind up about something like this.

If he did give in, he wouldn't be his Lee.

But the problem wasn't Lee, the problem was Kimimaro. What guarantee did Neji have that he wouldn't pull something like that again? Wouldn't take advantage of them again.

None.

So what should he do, go back and to Lee deal with Kimimaro for the rest of their lives. Or stay where he is and never be with Lee again.

Neji let his head fall back on the bed.

Destiny has one sick sense of humour.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee sat still, biting his lip to try and hold back the sobs.

Its been like this all day. He sat in the corner, staring at the wall as tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't blame Neji for the decision he made, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He loves the Hyuuga, but he couldn't choose. He made a promise and he couldn't go back on it.

He wouldn't go back on it.

After Neji left, Lee tried to pull himself together, tried to will himself to move but he couldn't. It was like someone had stabbed him with a knife and kept twisting the blade before he could heal.

Time heals all wounds. That's what they say, so when would this heal, when would the pain go away. Lee buried his head in his arms, he hasn't had anything to eat or drink. Yet somehow the tears kept coming, Lee was sure he would die of dehydration if he didn't drink some water soon.

He heard what sounded like a door open and then close, but he didn't pay any attention to it. It could easily just be one of his neighbours.

Right now Lee needed to focus. After all he didn't just have himself to think of now, there was also Kimimaro. Lee made a promise and he intended on keeping it. Regardless of how torn he feels now, he needs to move on.

Suddenly Lee felt two arms wrap around him and pull him in. The ravens head snapped up and he stared up into sad pale eyes... Neji's eyes.

Lee's breath hitched and he froze, he sat still while Neji held him, pulling him up against his chest. The Hyuuga said nothing, just gently stroked Lee's hair while staring through the window on the other side of the room.

The room was completely silent, all they could hear was each others steady breathing. Nothing was said between the two. No reassurances or apologies.

No gentle words or whispers of comfort.

Just slow breathing. Because really there was nothing to be said. Nothing anyone could say.

Both of them just sat their, because just being there was enough.

**A/N: Yeah, not my best work. But at least its finished right?**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Please review. **


End file.
